Flames of Love
by StormsOfLove
Summary: She wasn't sure how to love, because she simply had not been in the situation. But from what she felt when she looked at him, she knew she was indeed... in love.
1. Chapter 1 Escape

Hello there! this is a new story i decided to begin, my writing has evolved from what i use to write.

this story will be as long as you want it to be.

I hope that you enjoy it, please leave reviews for me to clean up my story as i go 3

*I do not own Fairytail.*

(Coupling through entire story: Nalu, Gruvia, Gajevy)

Chapter 1: Escape

"Whether you like it or not, you WILL be attending that college!" Her father bellowed as his fist clenched against the wooden desk. "The private institute will help you advance in your studies, while you can be surrounded by other young women your age who also live wealthy, there are pl-"

"Father, I don't feel comfortable going there! I want to be a celestial wizard and make friends doing what I love!" Lucy pleaded to him, the moon glistening behind him kept her from falling to pieces in front of him.

"Lucy, magic is NOTHING to play around with like some child! Your little pretend game is OVER, LUCY HEARTFILIA." He practically yelled her name as she was about to say something. "You and your mother both so childish and silly! Thinking that the world is laid at your feet by playing with magic. Nothing you do with those keys will ever get you through life!" His roar was all too clear, even if he had spoke softly, she knew he didn't want to bother with her feelings and emotions.

"Now if I were you, I would prepare myself for tomorrow." He stated, sitting down in his desk chair again. His hand made a signal for her to leave. Her tears had already started as she turned on her heal. walking past the numerous amount of books adorning tall shelves in the large office. She had quickly walked down the hall towards her room, passing maids who questioned her, only to be returned with silence.

Slamming the door to her room didn't feel satisfying enough. She decided to take a different approach.

"I can't take it anymore!"

The blond headed girl squealed loudly into the lacey pillow on her queen sized bed. The warm tears raced down her cheeks, staining the dark fabric pressed to her face.

She bit her lip, throwing the pillow across the room. A small tinkle rustled from where the pillow laid. She glanced down at the set of keys she had hidden under her pillow in fear that her father would take them.

The keys were a gift from her mother, days before she had passed she had told Lucy that they belonged to her now.

Her mother was a celestial mage, who cherished her keys like they were gold. They were always cleaned and kept nicely. Lucy remembered the day her mother had given them to her. How could she forget?

"Lucy, come here child." Her mother had smiled as the blond child pranced up to her. "Darling, I have something for you. Something you should always remember me by, and I ask you to treasure it and always carry out your dreams." She said gently, placing three keys into her tiny daughters hands.

She held up one with two jagged lines etched into the golden frame that represented the water bearer, Aquarius. Another key, with a clock face representing the spirit Horologium. The last key, a circle with a line on top to represent the bull spirit, Taurus.

She explained each one in detail to the blond girl who was quiet, listening to every word her mother said. "Mommy, what do they do?" The girl asked, holding the keys up to see them better due to the room growing darker as night settled in.

"They will help you when you need it most, all you must do is call their name and open the gate." She smiled to the child who was marveling at the Trinkets in her hands.

"Thank you mommy! But isn't it your birthday soon?" The girl blurted. "I didn't get you a present yet..."

"No need to get me something, I already have your smile." She touched the small girls cheek, forming her own smile. "Now would you like a bed time story, I think I can handle reading. I'm not too sick."

She had laughed then, as if she wasn't going to pass away on her birthday due to the cancer killing her from the inside. Lucy knew her mother was strong, stronger than her by far. She had never cried as much as she did that day on her mothers birthday, July the 3rd.

She began to pack her things, the tears slowing and drying to her skin as she stuffed all she needed into a bag. The night wind flowing in from the open patio door in front of her door.

When she heard no more scuffling in the hallways, she quickly darted down the hallway towards the back door.

The keys jangled in her hands, as she remembered her mother. "I promise I wont let you down, mom."

That night, she ran away in search of her true meaning. Something her father could never understand.

Appology for the first chapter being short. I did not want to bore with too many details about the Heartfilia mansion.

Thank you for reading the first chapter! I hope you stick around!

^/^


	2. Chapter 2 Introduction

Chapter 2: introduction

The night air sent her into over drive as she scurried away from the Heartfilia mansion. "Hehehe, this is exciting!" She knew that this was something she could bounce back from if she was caught, but everything was behind her now. Literally.

If she knew her way around right, this road led straight, with a cross road a few miles up. She would have to go left in order to catch a train. She figured Mongolia would be a nice place to hide out until she could gather enough to move further. Although Mongolia was already so far from here.

"Oh the stars look so lovely... like you mother!" She exclaimed, looking up into the dark blanket of twinkling lights. The smile on her face widened, thinking about her mother. She wondered what she could do without money, or how she would find a place to stay till her father was done searching for her.

A few miles up the road, after stopping to see the view from the lake owned by her father, she made her way through the woods so that she wouldn't be noticed by anyone who happened to come down the road coincidently.

"I dont want to be surrounded by other girls... not by ones who would dislike magic anyway." She mumbled, as the thought of being caught crossed her mind.

The keys by her side jangled lightly, causing her to hold them still. The woods grew darker and colder as she walked. Wishing she had brought a coat, she shivered and watched as her breath rose into the air in a puff of white.

"I hope the train station is open." She murmured to herself as she strode further into the woods. She heard the soft rumble of a train in the distance, following its calming sound. The leaves under her feet gave evident to the middle of fall revealing its true colors, not just on the tree.

The train station lit the forest floor just enough for the blond to see where she was going. Even with the light on the ground, she stumbled and landed on her hands and knees.

"Clumsy." She sighed, getting up and brushing her knees off. "I need to get regular shoes." looking down at her elegant inch heels her father purchased a few weeks ago.

The train station was still open, as the train was at a stand still. The teller behind the window didn't even look up at her. "Ticket to ride is 1231¥, Mongolia is the next stop. Time till departure is 30 minutes." He groaned sleepily. She slid the yen through, receiving a ticket.

"Thank you." She said as she walked towards the trains double doors. Across from the teller's box. The small car felt cold and lonely, she decided the next car would be warmer since its doors were closed. She moved into the car in front of the previous one. Looking around to see her company passenger's, a small blue cat poked its head over the seat to see who had Entered the car.

A cat? Why was a cat on the train all by itself? Walking closer to inspect, the cat had hopped down back into its seat. "Natsu, you're going to embarrass me!" It said from behind the seat. "It talks?!" I said out loud, as a spikey pink head lifts from the seat right in front of me.

"Hey, Happyyyy.. would'ja keep it down buddy? I'm not feeling too good." The pink haired boy sat up, looking as if he was about to hurl.

Lucy was surprised and also curious. A blue talking cat, and a guy with spikey pink hair sat two seats from where she was standing. Her face only revealing surprise, though.

"Huh?" The guy named Natsu turned and eyed Lucy before quickly pulling down the window and hurling.

She scoffed, The audacity. Who would do that so casually to a stranger on the train? "And who are you to insult me in such a disgusting way?!" She squeaked towards the pink haired male, who only glanced at her before hanging himself out the window.

"Sorry miss!" The blue cat blurted, "Natsu here has horrible motion sickness. The train just stopped five minutes ago, so he is still a little sick."

His blue tail flicked lightly, she watched every movement.

"Oh." She mumbled, standing there awkwardly. "Sorry about that." She stood there a little longer. Watching as the guy sunk into his seat, his face pale with sickness. "Nooo, I'm S-sor-orry." He croaked. Barely able to make out the words before covering his mouth again.

The cat sighed, and laughed a little. "Stange thing to see on a train so late at night huh?"

"I don't think I have seen this much strange," She said lightly, watching as the pink haired guy rolled into the floor. "Ever."

"Why are you standing there like that?"

The blue cat questioned her, as she realized that she was indeed just standing there the entire time. "Oh...I guess I was just startled by the fact that you're a blu-"

"Blue talking cat, and a guy with pink hair." He finished her sentence. "Yeah! We know, everyone says that."

"I'm sorry to have been rude, it was just stunning." She gushed lightly, taking the seat across from them. "So how long have you two been on the train?"

"Since seven this afternoon." The blue cat answered her, as the pink haired guy sat up. "It's been torture lady! He told ne the fastest way home was by train instead of flying, he just wants to watch me suffer!" He whined, his slanted eyes drive daggers into the cats soul.

"Fly?" Lucy asked, watching as the two eyed each other.

"Aye!" The blue cat said, holding his right paw in the air before white wings fluttered to his sides.

"WHAAAAT." Lucy gasped. A winged cat?!

The pink haired guy turned and raised a single pink eyebrow. "What's wrong? Never heard of flying?"

"That cat ha-"

"Has wings." He finished that sentence too. "Yes, but I'm not an ordinary cat!"

"Not ordinary." the pink haired guy nodded, repeating what the cat said.

Lucy closed her mouth that was hanging open, although her eyes were wide enough by themselves. This land was filled with things she had never seen before, different hair colors, personalities, animals. What else could there be out there?

"All doors are closing! Please find a seat. Mongolia is the next stop in approximately two hours!" The teller called out over the tiny speakers in the train walls.

"Oh nooo..." was all Natsu could muster before the train Lurched forward, sending him back into discomfort again.

"Bare with it Natsu!" The cat chimed, "two hours is only two hours!"

"I hate you.." Natsu muttered under his breath before covering his mouth with a quick hand. Lucy felt bad, she had never experienced motion sickness, but she had ate too much once...no that wouldn't feel the same would it? She sat there, frowning at the pink haired male.

"Where are you headed?" Happy asked, holding a paw up. Lucy looked up quickly, pulled out of her thoughts. "Oh, Mongolia probably. I really don't have a destination." She said nervously, scratching her cheek with one finger.

"Oh! We are headed there too! We just finished a job and now we headed back!" Happy said, plopping down on the top of the seat above Natsu's deflated body.

"Job?" Lucy asked, noticing they had nothing on them but a small tote.

"Aye! We had to go take care of forest trolls who were stealing livestock from the nearby farms."

"Trolls? But they are magical beings! How did you come back in one piece?" She was alarmed, she read of trolls who tore towns apart, stomping on people as they destroyed their homes.

"They were easyy! Of course i wasn't the one doing all the hard work. Natsu took them all down!" The cat pointed to the boy, withering in pain.

"Really?..." she added skeptically, the tone giving it away.

"Hey! Of cou-" Natsu shot up to give her a remark, but was quickly taken over by the motion sickness. "I-...will de-eal with it lat-ter." He groaned to himself.

Lucy was unsure. How did this guy, the same one curled up on a train about to hurl...take down a troll? Trolls to be exact. She didn't notice two men who had come into the car she was in until they began to laugh.

"Look Cevin, a fairytail member passed out on the train! He looks as bad as that guy we beat up earlier." The tall buff hairy man chuckled, his shaggy brown hair covering half his face. His drooped eyes moved to her, tapping his friend on the shoulder. "Look, a pretty lady."

The other man busy laughing at Natsu, his sharp green eyes quickly darted to look at pointed and sharp, he smiled mischievously, light glinting off his bare head as he rubbed the patch of blond fuzz on his chin. "Taking her to the boss might make us a pretty reward, huh?" He said as he strode towards her.

"Stay away!" She warned, standing up to threaten the men. As they moved closer, she watched as Natsu jumped at them. "Get off, fairytail punk!" The buff one bellowed, throwing a limp Natsu across the train car. "Natsu!" Happy cried, flying over to him desperately, avoiding the large mans arms.

The bright eyed man laughed. "How pathetic!" Turning his attention back to Lucy, who was too afraid to speak. "Come girl, i don't have time to knock you out." He grabbed her arm, pulling her out of the seat.

suddenly, The train dead stopped, making everything, and everyone fly forward.

Lucy landed headfirst into the chest of the buffed man. Cevin collided into the squirming Natsu, who let a groan rumble from his throat.

"Damn them idiots!" Cevin croaked pulling himself up, while shoving his boot into Natsu's stomach. "I should have told them to wait up top. I suppose the train driver is aware of our presence now Vonn..." he growled at the large shaggy man pulling Lucy up by the forearm.

"OW! Let go of me you oversized man gorilla!" She yelped, as Vonn threw her over his shoulder, causing her to brush her head against the train car's ceiling.

"Well aren't you a loud mouth?" Cevin purred, touching Lucy's hair. His fingers ran down her cheek, sliding down her neck as slow as molasses.

"Get your fingers off me!" She screamed, flailing her arms and legs. She was scared, almost to the point of instinct kicking in as she drove her finger nails into the large man's hairy skin.

He yelped lightly, smacking her on the bottom. "Now, now little missy, leave that for later ."

The look on her face turned from horror to anger, snatching a key from her side. "Ope-"

A foot rammed into the side of Vonn's large skull, sending him flying back. "Aggghh!" He bellowed, dropping Lucy as he crashed into Cevin.

As quickly as she was dropped, someone else had her again. She looked over to see a head full of pink hair. Slanted eyes peering back at her. "You okay, Lady?" He asked.

All she could gather inside of her, she replied. "Ye-eah."

He gave her a toothy grin.

"Good, 'cause I'm all fired up now!"


	3. Chapter 3 Welcome

Hello there!

Thank you Alicia, for being my first review! :3

i will work hard to update daily, or every two days. please bare with me :D

*I do not own Fairytail.*

* * *

 **Chapter 3 welcome**

 **The two men were standing, Clearly upset with the blow that Natsu performed. "Hey you moron! What's the deal? Playing sick is pretty pathetic!" the man named Cevin yelled across the train car.**

 **"Oh yeah? And making fun of someone for being sick isn't?" Natsu replied, his hands suddenly catching on fire.**

 **"Ahh! You're on fire!" Lucy squealed, staring at his arms as the flames licked the air. What the hell was going on?!**

 **Natsu only laughed as he bolted forward. "I am the fire!"**

 **Landing a flaming fist into Vonn's face, Natsu sent the man flying back against the wall. Turning to his right, he slammed the other fist into Cevin's gut. "That's for making fun of Fairytail!" he growled at the crippled man on the ground.**

 **Cevin chuckled through the pain. "You think a bunch of fire is going to stop me?" he stood, clutching a pair of daggers that he pulled from his side. "be prepared to suffer!"**

 **"Ooo, a real challenge! Ya' see that Happy?" he grined at the blue cat, as the man came full speed towards him. Fire clashed with metal, like a forge. Natsu was smiling the entire time as his hands caught each movement Cevin performed. "Where is my suffering?" he called out to Cevin, who sliced the air with his daggers.**

 **"Hold still you punk!" the man barked, becoming quickly irritated with Natsu's movements. Lucy was holding her breath, the movements were hard to detect as she cowered behind a seat.**

 **"Why would I do that baldie?" natsu asked, kicking Cevin back. The man lurched forward, aiming his daggers right at Natsu's face.**

 **"You sure do talk a lot, Like That little lady over there!" Cevin roared, as his dagger was once again knocked to the side by a flaming fist. "Aha!" he exclaimed as his left handed dagger caught Natsu by the forearm.**

 **Natsu jumped back, checking his arm. "A scratch?" he murmured, looking at Cevin who had a devilish grin on his face.**

 **"It may be a scratch, but its not harmless at all. In fact, It may be the worst scratch you will ever get! If you survive it anyways." The man chuckled. Holding his daggers up to reveal a purple aura shining from them.**

 **"they're poisoned!" Happy cried out, flying behind Lucy. "Natsu, we have to get out of he-"**

 **"Not so fast little buddy!" The Pink haired guy replied, smiling his toothy grin. The skin that had been scratched was smoldering with fire, light purple fumes gave way into the air.**

 **"What?! Impossible!" Cevin yelled, Watching as the purple fumes evaporated. "What did you do?!"**

 **"I burned 'em out of me. My body has a natural defense that is impossible for poison to penetrate. Therefore, your daggers are only good for cuttin'!" Natsu explained, his lips curving up.**

 **Lucy stared at the pink haired guy, his Mischievous smile and Determined attitude made him completely different from the Natsu curled up, hurling out the window. She couldn't take her eyes off the boy and she didn't know why.**

 **She hadn't noticed his lean figure, built chest and arms. The way his scarf was so clean and straightened. His clothing was very air friendly, making it easy to move in. A small vest to drape his shoulders, revealing his abs, a belt to hold on his pants that fluffed out at the bottom. A single red tattoo adorning his shoulder.**

 **Who was he? And what was he? She watched as he ran forward, knocking the small blades out of Cevin's hands. Pushing him back into Vonn who was just standing up from being knocked out. He wasn't an ordinary person like her, he was very extraordinary to the point where she felt bland.**

 **"Any last words before I send ya' into dreamland?" Natsu waited for a reply before slamming both of his flaming fists into the two.**

 **They would feel that in the morning. Natsu stood, examining the two to make sure they were out cold. Er...hot.**

 **"You did it!" Happy cheered, flying over to Natsu who smiled and scratched his neck.**

 **"Haha, yeah I did." He blinked over at Lucy, who was still hiding behind her seat.**

 **"hey! Name's Natsu! What's your name?" he called out to her, waving with his left hand, his right hand on his hip.**

 **"H-hi, my name is Lucy." She replied softly, unsure of why he was so carefree after knocking two strangers out.**

 **"Nice to meet ya' Luigi!" Natsu smiled, picking up his tote. Happy landing on his head.**

 **"Its Lucy!" she called out irritated. "but.. Thank you for saving me.."**

 **He blinked, looking at her and rubbing his neck. "it's nothin' really. So you're headed to Magnolia?"**

 **As she was about to reply, someone interrupted.**

 **"Hey fire brain! did you stop the train? We were coming back from a mission and seen the train at a dead stop. What did you di this time?" a raven haired guy leaps in through the window Natsu had pulled down earlier, followed by a lady with ruby red hair.**

 **"Natsu, were you aware that there were men all over this train?" the lady asks, hands on her hips. The armor she wore glinted from the lights hanging In the train car. "I hope we aren't blamed for this." She murmured low, walking over to inspect the two passed out men.**

 **The dark haired guy shoved his hands in his pants Pockets. "Guild master would be pissed. Not to mention, we will ALL get chewed out for it, not just you Natsu."**

 **"Hey!" Natsu defended himself, his eyes slanting looking as if his pupils were gone and replaced with fire. "For your information, Ice freak! They attacked us first!"**

 **"Yeah! Attacked us first!" Happy repeated after Natsu.**

 **"Us?" the lady stood and looked around spotting the extra female in the car. "Oh! Well hello there, my name is Erza." She said, confidence echoing through the small space.**

 **"H-hi, my name is Lucy." She didn't give her last name, she didn't want others to know who she was, just in case her father questioned them later on.**

 **"Yeah, Luigi here is heading to Magnolia too! Maybe we should take her there and show her 'round a little?" Natsu posed a question, more like a statement.**

 **"ITS LUCY!" Lucy and Erza both shot at him. They turned to each other, laughing a little.**

 **"You guys about done yet? I'm starving." The raven haired guy grumbled, or more, his stomach did. A blush broke out over his cheeks before he turned and forced the door of the train open.**

 **"We have the military council coming to investigate and take the criminals. Supposedly they were trying to start up a slave trade." Erza turned, speaking to Natsu.**

 **"Oh, to find out if we are guilty for all the damage too?" he added disgruntled.**

 **"We should head back to the guild hall. Lucy, would you like a ride to Magnolia? It is the least we can offer for your troubles." She turned to ask Lucy, who laughed nervously.**

 **"It was no trouble at all, really! But I'd rather go with you than be stuck here!" she said, picking up her bag that had flown a flew seats up.**

 **The raven haired guy was waiting outside the train, the shirt he had on seconds before in the car, was completely gone! Lucy blushed at the sight of his of his bare chest, He also had abs like Natsu.**

 **She quickly banished her thoughts as Erza led them to a vehicle. "Gray, you and Natsu get in the back. Lucy, you can stick in the front."**

 **"Not agaiiiinnnnnn!" Natsu groaned, complying to her wishes. Before realizing he was in another vehicle. "Nope! I'd rather fly." He quickly tried to escape, but Gray was already getting in.**

 **"Shut it, Flame-ass." He grumbled, looking straight to avoid eye contact with the guy next to him. Happy sighed, looking out the car window.**

 **"YOU SHUT IT." Natsu yelled, making Lucy cover he ears.**

 **Erza turned and eyed them, keeping them both silent before starting up the vehicle with her… Arm?!**

 **"Whatt?" Lucy asked, staring at the device Erza was using.**

 **"Oh, this?" Erza patted the metal with her other arm. "This is a car that runs off magic, The users magic."**

 **Lucy was taking mental notes, everything was so interesting and new! The world of magic was definitely creative!**

 **"Off we go!"**

 **before Lucy had time to react, she was being jostled and jiggled in every place she didn't know could jiggle. The landscape surrounding the car didn't look that rough.**

 **"The first few minutes of the start up is me focusing to control the power." Erza yelled back into the Wind.**

 **Lucy looked back when she heard Natsu groan. He was holding his stomach, the pale look plastered on his face.**

 **"Don't you puke yet salamander!" Gray grumbled at Natsu who only turned his head towards him, just in case he did spill.**

 **Turning to watch the road, it began to even out, she wasn't jostling as much and the sky began to lighten. Maybe she could find what she was looking for. And make friends too!**

 **The trip to Magnolia wasn't long due to the speed Erza was taking. Happy had moved to sit next to Lucy, as Natsu was too sick to get out of the floor board.**

 **The city was awake early this morning as Erza pulled to a stop. Lucy stepped out, Happy behind her.**

 **"Hey Lucy, help me pull this idiot out?" Gray asked, as she turned hearing her name.**

 **"Sure." She pulled on his left leg as Gray pulled on his right. Getting him halfway out. Erza come from the front and yanked him out onto the ground.**

 **"Get up Natsu." Her voice absent of feeling. She strode to the front and started up the car. Moving it into storage.**

 **Natsu slowly sat up, his face gaining color. Leaning over, he hurled all over the ground.**

 **"Ew, gross idiot!" Gray yelled as Natsu stood.**

 **"Not as gross as you, stripper." Natsu wiped his mouth before sticking his tongue out. "Well I guess it's time to show ya' around, whadaya' say Luce?"**

 **She nodded, moving forward towards the gates of Magnolia. Natsu and Gray followed, Erza leading the way.**

 **Erza pointed out Many of the shops she liked to buy from, while Natsu pointed out great places to view the city from the rooftops of businesses and houses. Gray only walked ahead, his stomach growing louder.**

 **They made their way to too of the city, a large building rose in the distance. Natsu smiled, pointing straight. "And that, is the Fairytail Guild hall!"**

 **She had heard of Fairytail, not much more than it being a guild that kept the city of Magnolia bustling. They were the ones who hosted all the festivals and entertainment in the city. She figured it was just a regular group of people who liked to have fun.**

 **"Hey look! It's some Fairytail members!" one of the locals called out, their children bright eyed and smiling. Natsu waved as Erza and Gray smiled.**

 **Lucy looked in amazement at the three, they had to be special for people to get excited just from looking at them.**

 **The Fairytail guild came closer into view. It was Huge! The building had two flags that hung at the top, and a large emblem un the middle. She noticed that Natsu and Gray had the same emblem as tattoos, she figured Erza did too.**

 **All four along with a cat, walked up to the large doors led Inside the Fairytail guild hall. "This is the Fairytail HQ!" Erza chimed as she pushed the door open. Faces looked up from their meals, others looked up from drinking and games, talking and reading. All shifted to look at who was entering the doors to their guild hall.**

 **"these are all the members of Fairytail!" Erza turned and smiled, looking at all her fellow members. "Lucy is our new visitor! Give her a warm welcome!"**

 **the guild hall lit up with smiles, A hand on her back and a bright smile appearing next to her. Natsu looked her right in the eyes as he and the rest of Fairytail joined in greeting.**

 **"Welcome to Fairytail, Lucy!"**

* * *

Thank you for reading!

please review!


	4. Chapter 4 New member

Chapter 4

She was surprised at How many people had come running up to her to greet her. Two men looked her up and down, before smiling wide. "Hey! The names Jet, this is Droy. Nice to meet you!"

Droy smiles at her. "you're pretty, but not as pretty as our Levi!" he chimed as both of them moved their bodies apart to reveal a girl with light blue hair and a sash tied in.

"Hello Lucy! My name is Levi." She smiled sweetly, making Lucy forget the half compliment/insult the men had given her.

"Hello, Jett, Droy and Levi." Lucy replied, smiling. She was pulled into an embrace from behind that made her suddenly squeak.

"Hello Lucy the beautiful, I am Loki." A guy with orange hair and light blue glasses clouded her view, but only for a second when she was pulled away from him by someone else.

She was being hugged tightly by a girl with big..er.. Breasts. And flowing white hair. "Hello there Lucy dear! My name is Mirajane! I hope your stay at Fairytail is delightful!"

Woah, she was staying here? For how long? She knew she had to settle down someplace, but this was a large building. She was sure her father would look here.

The guild hall was huge, filled with tables, pool tables, a giant catwalk stage, and a bar, with steps that led up to a second and third flood. Lucy could see all the way to the top, noticing the giant sunroof that lit The floor with sunlight.

"Hey Luigi!" She heard a familiar voice call. She turned to see Erza ram her fist into Natsu's head. "It's Lucy." She grumbled before smiling at Lucy.

Natsu rubbed his head, looking over at Lucy. "want to see something cool?" at her nod, he nodded to Happy who fluttered his wings and picked Natsu up.

He was floating around the guild hall, upside down, in between every loop he could find. She watched him fly above her, as she stared in amazement.

Natsu was performing tricks in the air, Happy picking him out of the sky easily before he could land on the ground. It looked as if he was dancing.

It Was going great, until his foot collided into Gray's forehead. Gray had been enjoying a wonderful meal, But all of a sudden, he was flying backwards into Droy.

"Hey Fullbuster! Watch it!" Droy turned, Throwing a punch. He missed Gray completely, hitting Loki in the face snapping his shades. "You…. Ass!" Loki growled, sending Droy across the guildhall into Elfman who Lifted Droy, sending him back at the attacker.

The whole room was chaos, punches flown right to left. Natsu was pulled out of the air by Gray, who twirled him around and sent him flying into Cana.

Cana stood, throwing a barrel of alcohol at Gray for disturbing her drinking time. Natsu was screaming and throwing fire at people, one of them so happened to be…

Erza was sitting there, eating a piece of cake, when as she went to take her next bite, she realized it was burnt to a crisp. She stared at the smoldering pile of ash, the aura around her growing darker.

Lucy was afraid, she had never seen someone so scary. The fire in Erza's eyes raged, as she stood from the bar. Everyone slowly turned, one after another to face her gaze.

"Who started this." She growled under her breath as everyone quickly pointed at Natsu.

"Hey!" Natsu yelled, as Erza began to stomp forward. Lets just say it didn't turn out pretty, Natsu was covered in bruises and welts thanks to Erza who had received her fill, finally sitting down to another piece of cake.

Natsu groaned, his head laid on the table in front of him. Mirajane had tried to console him, but he lightly refused. Lucy was being pulled in to one conversation after another, asking her what she was going to do in Magnolia, as her answers were all the same.

"I'm not sure, I guess I will just keep moving until something sticks." They all nodded, as if they wanted to add something but never did.

Mirajane sat down with Lucy along side Cana who was busy downing her 6th barrel.

"Lucy, what are those keys to?" Mirajane asked, touching one of the gold keys.

"Oh! These are celestial spirit keys." Lucy smiled, touching the trinkets. "they are my treasures."

"You're a celestial mage?!" Mirajane gasped, people turning heads to the girls.

"a celestial mage? What is that?" someone asked, while others moved closer.

"yes, these keys can summon celestial spirits. It requires a lot of my energy though." Lucy explained, holding the keys up.

"You use magic?" Erza asked, walking up to the table Where they sat. "You didn't tell us you were capable of that. We would have asked you to join the guild before we even got here!" she said looking at Lucy.

"Me? Join Fairytail?" the thought hadn't crossed her mind. In fact, she didn't even know Fairytail was a guild for Magic in the first place. But now that she knows, it makes sense.

"Yeah! You should join Luce!" a voice in the background called, people were being pushed to the side lightly as Natsu broke through the crowd. "It's totally fun here! I'll even let Happy fly ya' around!"

"Hey Lucy, can you demonstrate a Celestial spirit summon with this?" she turned to see Mirajane holding a silver key with a cross on it. "This key has been locked up with A lot of the spiritual books in the back. It seems we know what it is now, thanks to you!" she handed the key to Lucy.

"Sure, I can do that. Everyone back up a little." Lucy said, as everyone took a few steps back. She flicked the key in the air, taking a deep breath. "Now spirit, answer my call and pass through the gate!"

Aa she called, a magical ring lit up the ground forming a seal. As the light cleared, a spirit sat there. He looked like an older gentleman with a cross for a head.

"HEH!?" Everyone said un unison, Lucy just smiled at him. "Hello there, My name is Lucy. Would you like to form a contract with me? Oh, I need your name to summon you as well." She said, pulling out a notepad.

He smiled, setting a contract with her, telling her his schedule and when he preferred not to be summoned. She write down all she needed to know, and went up to shake his hand. "My name is Crux, nice to meet you dear Lucy."

She smiled as he vanished, and turned to the crowd who were still in shock about how he looked. "What?" she asked lightly.

"That was…Awesome!" Natsu cheered, and everyone joined him. She laughed, watching as everyone Started throwing questions at her.

"What do the others look like?"

"How many do you have?"

"Are there more out there?"

"Any pretty lady spirits?"

The questions kept piling up, she didn't know who to answer first.

"Will you join Fairytail?"

She heard this one clearly, turning to see who said it. Natsu stood there, his face was relaxed, but serious all together. He looked into her eyes, his hands on his hips.

To this request, everyone was all for it. "Lucy! Join us!" Droy yelled, as Jett nodded with a thumbs up, Levi smiled. "Join!"

Mirajane was squeaking next to her, pleading for her to join. "Lucy, Pleeeasssee!" While Cana Tried to hand her a bottle of booze. "Comon', you should join." Erza and Gray were smiling her way as Loki blew her kisses.

"Everyone give her room." A older voice grumbled as a short man walked over to her on the table. "You must be Lucy, I am the Guild master here. We are always looking for capable wizards to take in, It might be useful for you. There are many wizards whom you can train with and make friends who will last a lifetime."

She was surprised at how short he was, but the thought quickly passed. She was given the opportunity to do what she loved and dreamt of. To do the things her mother always wanted to do.

To join a Guild dedicated to nothing but friends and magic. She thought of what her mother would say to her now that she was given such a chance.

Tears began to weld up in her eyes, and everyone stopped cheering. Natsu placed a hand on her back. "Hey Lucy, what's wrong?"

She was crying, the tears falling down her cheeks as she began to smile. "I-it'ss just, I'm soo ha-appy!" she hiccupped, as she wailed louder.

Everyone was smiling as Natsu gave her his toothy grin. "So that means you're gonna stay?" At her nod, the guild hall cheered once again. "Welcome Lucy!"

She was so happy, her mother would be so proud. She had no doubt that she was staring down at her smiling.

Natsu was laughing beside of her, patting her on the back. "You gotta get one of these!" he pointed at his red Fairytail tattoo.

She was about to ask, but was pulled towards the table by Mirajane. "Where would you like it? And what color? It doesn't hurt."

Lucy was still hiccupping as she Dried her tears. "I want it as close to my keys when I summon them. On my hand. And the color?" She glanced around, something catching her eye. "pink." She smiled.

As the mark was placed on her hands, she held it up into the air. The tears came all over again. She fulfilled a dream that her and her mother shared.

After the guildhall started to calm down, it began to clear out as people left with new jobs they received from the board, Lucy was sitting at a table with Natsu, Gray and Erza.

"Maybe we should take a job." Natsu grumbled, holding up his empty wallet. Lucy felt the same. She had spent her last few yen on a train ticket.

"there are only a few over there…" Gray sighed, "I'll go look." He stood and walked to the board, Erza turning towards Lucy.

"Since you're new here, you can stay at the guild rooms behind the guild. There is a few spare room's left" She said, pointing Towards the back doors. "although it isn't free."

Lucy pouted, opening her wallet to reveal dust. The other two at the table nodded. "looks like a job will be good." The both murmured.

Gray returned, scattering three jobs on the table, all priced from 55,000-70,000 yen.

"We can take these two, because they are very close in proximity. But we can take this one which looks easier." Gray said, pointing to the one that seemed closer.

"I have an idea." Natsu stood, looking at the papers. "since Lucy is new, How about I take her with me on one job and you two handle the other two." The proposal made Lucy look up, her and Natsu on a trip? She had just met him, and was still nervous about how to use her celestial spirits.

"seems fair enough." Erza added after and Gray nodded. Natsu smiled, grabbing the paper labelled "Find my staff."

"that's one important staff…" Lucy muttered before Natsu pulled her out of the seat.

"Lets go Luce!" he smiled, taking off towards the doors.

"this will be fun." She sighed, hoping she didn't ruin anything.

The cool air of the afternoon made her regret, again that she left her coat at home. Natsu was walking ahead, Happy flying above him.

"Hey lucy!" he turned to say something, noticing her shivering. "you should have brought a jacket." He remarked. Happy also chimed in. "Aye sir!"

"I think I already know that Natsu!" she yipped. He chucked lightly. "Just saayinn'."

To say that it was chilly was an understatement. They had been walking through the mountains for a while. The ground was covered in snow. The guy who had driven them here had dropped them off just where it had started, stating that he could go no further. Natsu had been sick the entire ride there. Trying to lean against Lucy who kept pushing him back towards the window.

She trudged behind him, trying to walk faster to warm herself up. She was glad she wore boots due to the snow coming up to her ankles.

They neared a lodge, the location where they had to get information about the job. It was made completely of wood, the little Porch in the front was covered in snow even with a small roof over it. As they came up, Natsu knocked on the door.

Shuffling of feet came to his senses as a wide smile spread across his face. The door opened to a little old man and woman. "hello there, I supposed you two are from Fairytail?" he asked, opening his door. Natsu nodded along with Lucy. "sure am!"

The elder couple let them in, setting them down in the couch. They were such an adorable little couple! Lucy thought, watching the older lady retreat to the back rooms for a moment.

"As you can see, I have lost my staff.." The old man started, "It is very special to me."

"where did you lose it, gramps?" Natsu asked, as Lucy shot him a look.

"I lost it in the cave a few miles from my house, I wouldn't say I lost it… but It was taken from me. You see, my wife likes to plant and harvest snow berries that like to grow in the cold, we make a living off of it. But these giant mountain apes like to eat the berries. So I went after them, I am a wizard as well… bug I am getting too old for those wild monkeys and I just want them gone. Could you get my staff and teach those apes a lesson?"

Natsu smiled. "Sounds like I'm fired up!"

The older lady scurried back from the rooms with a two coats and hats. "I seen you shivering dear, here use these! Its cold out there." She handed them to Lucy and Natsu, who smiled and thanked her.

"lets go lucy!" Natsu quickly walked to the door. "Don't worry grams and gramps! We will take care of them!"

As they left the small lodge, the elderly couple turned to each other. "They remind me of us." The lady mentioned as the old man nodded. "I Thought the same."

Lucy was still cold, but warmer than she was earlier. Natsu was sniffing the air. "What are you doing?" Lucy asked. "I can smell them."

"how?" she was confused. How could he smell the monkeys, they weren't anywhere near them.

"Im a dragonslayer." He said, jumping up onto a short cluff. He held his hand out for her. "Dragonslayer?" she asked, still confused. Dragons had disappeared long ago, and there were only rumors of seeing them A few years back. How could he slay something that was already extinct?

"I wad raised by a dragon. His name was Igneel. I was taught the way of the dragon. My senses are 10times better than a regular humans." Natsu replied, Pulling Lucy up with ease. The continued to walk the side of the mountain. "A dragon raised you?!" she asked, looking straight At him. "but they died off so long ago!"

"Not all of them, not until the year X777. He raised me, and then left me. I have been searching for him since." Lucy was silent, He was left all alone..

"here's the cave!" he said, pointing towards a large hole in the side of the mountain ahead of them.

Entering the cave, it seemed as though the ground below them was actually ice. "I guess I can't use my fire here, there might be a giant lake below us." He murmured. Walking behind him, Lucy slipped, falling on her back. Natsu turned looking down at her. "I can see your underwear Luce." He said, quickly scurrying away as she stood up flailing.

"Don't look there Natsu!" she yelled blushing as red as a tomato, which was a bad idea. The cave began to rumble, Pieces of the sharp ceiling began to fall around them.

Lucy squealed as a large piece flew down towards her. Arms scooped her up and ran further into the cave. As the rest of the ceiling collapsed into the ground.

"shit." Natsu muttered.

Shit indeed.


End file.
